Unlucky Lucy
by RedRunningShoes
Summary: "I was stuck here. In my apartment and my test started in 45 minutes. Where was Natsu when you needed him?" Lucy has an important chem test, but she finds herself locked inside her apartment. What will she do? And will her knight in shining armor come to save her? AU, One-shot


Oké, this is the first fanfic i've ever written and I could really use some feedback so please review!  
And I'm sorry for any gramatical errors, but english isn't my first language.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Unlucky Lucy

The moment I woke up, I knew today was going to be different. But with my luck, that probably meant I was going to set the chem. lab on fire… again…  
I got out of bed to make myself some breakfast. I needed a good meal, because I had an important test that afternoon. It was my final exam for chemistry, and ever since I went to college. I've flunked almost all of my important tests. It was important that I aced this test. Otherwise my teacher was going to fail me.  
I just hoped that with my bad luck nothing was going wrong today…

While my bread was in the toaster, I went to change out of my pajamas.

_What could all go wrong today? _I thought.  
_I already set the kitchen on fire twice this week and ran my car into a pole… Oh yeah, that reminds me. I need a lift to college. I'll just ask Natsu._

I went back into the kitchen and to my surprise my toast wasn't burned for once. Maybe I did have a lucky day today.

The moment I reached my door though, I knew I had spoken too soon.  
It would not budge.

_Oh no! I totally forgot my new neighbors were going to move in today. They probably stacked their boxes outside my apartment door! They warned me this might happen and I totally forgot. Today of all days! _I screamed in my head.

I was stuck here.  
In my apartment and my test started in 45 minutes.  
I was pacing through my apartment, mumbling to myself.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?!"

I was stuck in my damned apartment and there was only one way out. And that was through the door. I could just as well lie down on the floor in a fetus position while crying and pulling out my hair. Where was Natsu when you needed him?

Right at that moment I heard a tap on my window. And another one… and another…

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear. So my idiotic best friend and secret crush has finally appeared, huh?_

I didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way I developed feelings for Natsu that were deeper than feelings you have for your best friend. But being the dense idiot he was… He never realized it. Not even after the hundreds of hints I'd given him. So after a while I just gave up. It probably had to do with that luck thing of mine…  
I let out a sigh and opened the window.

"Hey! Luce!"

One floor below me stood an idiot with a big toothy grin plastered on his face.  
_How could he be so happy all the time?_

"Don't you have like that súúúúper important chem. test today?"

"Yea, I was going to ask you for a ride, but you might as well go straight to college, because I'm not going anywhere."  
I leaned on my window still and started to sulk.

"Oh yea, that blockade in front of your door. I wanted to pick you up, but I couldn't get in a 20 feet radius of you door. What's going on?"

"My new neighbors are moving in today. But that's not what's important right now. I need to get to college!"

"Then why don't you go through the window?"  
I stood agape by my window.  
"Are you completely out of your mind?! I can't just go out the window! That's way too high!"

"I never said you should jump or anything. You can just make a rope out of curtains and blankets."

_That might work… If I just tie it to my bedpost than… Wait! NO! Why am I even considering this? That boy is going to be the death of me…_

"Lucy, do you have any other choice?"

I let out a sigh.  
"No Natsu, I guess you're right. Wait here."

"Hurry up Lucy! You only have 35 minutes left!"

I retreated my my head from outside my window and turned towards my bed. I grabbed my blankets and ripped my curtains from the walls and tied them all together into a make-shift rope. I could hear Natsu yell from outside.

"Lucy, oh Lucy! Let down your curtain!"  
_Oh god, he makes me feel like Rapunzel. _I thought to myself.

I tied the 'rope' to my bedpost and threw it out the window.

"Natsu?"

"Yea Luce?"

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, what do I do when I fall, or…"

"You won't. You won't fall and íf you do, I promise I will catch you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise."  
_Here goes nothing…_

I grabbed the rope tight, and slowly climbed out the window. One foot, two feet… and I sat myself down on my window still.

"You'll catch me, right Natsu?"

"Yes, I will. Now hurry up, or you're going to be late!"

I started to descent. But the moment I let my full bodyweight hang down from the rope, I heard something scratch my floor. I gathered all the strength I could muster in my arms, and pulled myself up so I could just look inside my bedroom.  
Only to see, that my bed was moving towards me. And right that second, my rope was coming down with it. I held the rope as if it was my lifeline – well actually it was – as I could the feel the gravity pulling me towards earth.

Only seconds after, my bed hit the wall and the rope came to a sudden stop. But I didn't prepare myself for that, and accidently let it go.  
_Well fuck.  
_That was the only thought that crossed my mind as I braced myself for impact.

But the impact never came.  
Instead I felt two strong warm arms wrap around my falling form. Two warm, strong arms that made me feel safe.

"Luce, are you oke?"

I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize, had closed. And I looked into two warm onyx eyes. I could get lost in those eyes if I wanted to. I could feel a slight blush creep up my face. I quickly turned my head away to hide it from him.

"Lucy?" he asked

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." I said in a timid voice

"Are you sure? You look a little flustered." He said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
My slight blush was a deep crimson red by now. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

"Yes Natsu, I'm sure. Now can you please put me down?" I asked with a high pitched voice.

He let go of me, and my feet touched the ground. I turned around to hide my blush from him and started making my way towards his car.  
But the moment I did so, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to ask him what was wrong, but before I could utter a word, I felt his warm lips descent upon mine.

I was shocked at first. But it felt so good. Right even. I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach and I gave in to the kiss…

_Maybe today is going to be different after all…_

* * *

So what did you think? If people like it I'm going to write another fanfic and i have lost of ideas bundled up in my mind!  
So maybe till next time!


End file.
